dreams and reality
by camelot4eva
Summary: when Merlin gets attacked protecting Arthur, strange things start to happen to Camelot. Some M/M and A/G. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is dedicated to Cooper101, as this story was their idea.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and woke him up. When Arthur started to stir, Merlin walked over to his window to open his drapes. "Can you please tell me why I had to get you up at the crack of dawn?"

"I'm going on patrol with father and he likes to start out not long after the sun rises."

"And what am I doing whilst your gone?"

"I want you to clean my armour, clean the stables and my room, groom my horses and make sure all of my hunting gear is up to scratch as me and you are going hunting tomorrow."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes Merlin."

"But you don't catch nearly half as much with me as you do when you go hunting with your knights because they are quiet and quick. I'm noisy and clumsy."

"All the more reason for you to go with me tomorrow Merlin."

Merlin started getting Arthur's clothes out for the day. "I'll only be on patrol for a couple of hours, so I'll have my breakfast when I come back."

After Arthur got dressed, he left his chambers to meet his father. As soon as he left, Merlin lifted his arm up, outstretched his hand and muttered an incantation. As his eyes flashed gold the floor went from dusty to clean, the drapes went from creased and messy to straight and tidy, Arthur's bed went from unmade to made, the top of his table went from dusty to gleaming and the papers on the table went from all over the table to being stacked up in a neat pile. Merlin smiled to himself. "Done."

He was about to walk out of Arthur's chambers when Arthur came walking back in. "Merlin, I need you to-" Arthur stopped in mid sentence when he noticed his chambers. He looked at Merlin. "Put it back to the way it was."

"Arthur." Merlin moaned.

"Merlin." Arthur replied mockingly. "You do not use your magic to do your chores. Put it back the way it was. Now." Merlin sighed before saying the incantation, Arthur saw his eyes glow gold before his room went back to the state it was in when he left the room five minutes ago.

"Do it manually or else Merlin. Go and saddle up mine and my fathers horse." Merlin walked out the room followed by a smug looking Arthur.

* * *

When Merlin saw Uther and Arthur ride off he went straight to Arthur's chambers and used the cleaning spell he used before, after that he went down into the armoury and polished Arthur's armour (with magic.) and went to the stables to clean them (manually, in case he was spotted.)

Knowing Arthur will be a couple of hours, he went back to his chambers and asked Gaius to wake him in an hour.

After what didn't seem like no time at all, Gaius was shaking Merlin awake. "Come on Merlin. Get up."

"Right. I'm awake." Gaius shook his head and left Merlin to do his rounds. Merlin must have fallen asleep again because he felt someone shaking his arm, quite roughly. "Alright Gaius. I'll get up now, why did you have to shake me so roughly? It's not as if Arthur's back."

"Actually, Arthur is back." said a familiar voice.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked up to see Arthur looking down at him. "You are unbelievable. Please don't tell me that the only reason you went to sleep is because you did all your chores using magic."

"Ok I won't."

"Merlin. You know what? Just forget it. Get my breakfast and be in my chambers in five minutes." Arthur ordered as he stormed out of Merlin's room.

* * *

When Arthur finished eating his breakfast he stood up. "Is my hunting gear ready?"

Merlin frowned. "It is. But why do you want to know that for if we're not going hunting until tomorrow?"

"Because we are going hunting today."

"What?"

"Well we wasn't going to, but it's still fairly early and you only have yourself to blame. If you didn't do all your chores by magic then we wouldn't be going until tomorrow."

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't Merlin."

"Oh I know that. I found that out as soon as Uther said to me 'you shall be prince Arthur's manservant'."

"Careful what you say to me before we go hunting otherwise I might just shoot you instead of an animal."

Whilst Arthur was moving quietly through the forest keeping his eyes peeled for the slightest movement, Merlin decided to stay still and just watch Arthur._ If I stay here and don't move then he can't blame me for making a noise that scares the animals away. _He thought.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered, gesturing for him to come to him with his hand. "Do you see something?" Merlin asked when he approached Arthur. "Yes."

"What kind of animal is it?"

"It's not an animal."

"Then what is it?"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You really are unbelievable. If it isn't an animal and there is something moving over there then it has to be a person. Idiot."

Arthur lifted his crossbow and aimed it towards the bushes. "I am prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Reveal yourself."

"Oh Know who you are." a woman said as she emerged from the bushes. "I have been waiting for you, Prince Arthur of Camelot, son of Uther Pendragon."

"What do you want?" Arthur asked, not lowering his crossbow.

"What I want is what I shall have." she smirked.

"Which is?"

"Revenge." she lifted her hand up and a blast of red light shot out of her hand and headed towards Arthur. Merlin stood in front of him and lifted his hand up, shooting a purple light out of his hand making it connect with the red light coming from the witch.

"Merlin Emrys, the sorcerer who will one day be the greatest and most powerful sorcerer of all time, but for now, you are still young, you are still learning." the witch joined both of her hands together making the red light more powerful. With one strong push of her hands, her red light forced Merlin's purple light back towards him, as soon as the purple light disappeared, the witches red light hit Merlin square in the chest causing him to cry out in pain as he went flying through the air.

Arthur drew his sword and went charging at the witch in anger only to see her laugh before disappearing.

* * *

_Sorry to leave it like that. the next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Message to Cooper101: What do you think?_

_Review? x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. Sorry for leaving the last chapter in the air like that. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**I dedicate this story to Cooper101 as this story was her idea.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur rushed over to Merlin and crouched down beside him. "Merlin?" Arthur started shaking him. "Merlin wake up. Merlin." Arthur put two of his fingers on Merlin's neck to find a pulse and was relieved to find one, even though it was faint.

Arthur grabbed both of Merlin's wrists and lifted him up and started to carry him over his shoulders as he made his way back to Camelot as fast as he could. "Stay with me Merlin."

"Ar- Arthur." Merlin gasped.

"Merlin." Arthur stopped walking, took Merlin from his shoulders and laid him down on the ground. "Merlin. Talk to me." he pleaded.

"D- danger."

"Danger? Where Merlin? Where?"

"Lo- lower t- t- town." before Arthur could ask anything else, Merlin's eyelids started to flutter and Arthur saw Merlin's eyes roll back as far as they would go before his whole body started to shake.

"Merlin?" Merlin's arms started thrashing about and Arthur had to grab hold of his wrists to stop Merlin from hitting him or his self.

When Merlin started to calm down Arthur hesitantly let go of him. Merlin's body gave one violent jerk before he went completely still. Arthur took Merlin's jacket off as he saw him sweating profusely. He checked his pulse again to find it just as weak as last time before picking him up again and hurrying back to Camelot as fast as he could.

* * *

At long last Arthur reached the gates of Camelot, where, when his knights saw him, ran up to him to help him. "I'm fine. I've got him." Arthur said when one of the knights who went to take Merlin from him.

"Go on ahead to Gaius's quarters and tell him to get set up as I'm bringing Merlin who has been injured but not wounded." when he ran away in the opposite direction Arthur turned to the other knight.

"Go and get three more knights and take them with you to patrol the lower town. I will either be with Merlin in Gaius's quarters or with my father in the throne room. If anything out of the ordinary happens, report straight to me. Not a word about this to my father."

"Yes sire." the knight said before hurrying away.

Arthur entered Gaius's quarters and placed Merlin down on the bed where Gaius started checking him over. Arthur stood up and turned to face the knight who came to warn Gaius in advance. "Go and find the lady Morgana and her maid Guinevere and bring them here before returning to your post. And not a word of this to anyone, especially my father."

"Yes sire."

Arthur shut the door behind the knight and walked over to Gaius. "What happened sire?"

Arthur told him everything that had happened in the forest and what happened to Merlin after the witch disappeared. "Danger in the lower town?"

"That's what he said."

Just then, the door to Gaius's chamber burst open and Morgana and Gwen came rushing in. Morgana went straight up to Merlin and knelt beside him. "Merlin." she gasped as she held his forehead. She turned her head to look at Arthur, who had his arm around Gwen, whilst brushing Merlin's hair off of his face. "What happened?"

Arthur retold the story to Morgana and Gwen. When he finished telling them, Merlin started to shake again like he did in the forest, only this time more violently. Arthur stepped forward and moved Morgana out of the way then crouched down beside Merlin and held his arms down as best he could.

Seeing what Arthur was doing, Morgana and Gwen stepped forward and held down his legs as best they could whilst Gaius applied a damp cloth to Merlin's forehead. "This is what he was like in the forest only not as violent as this." Arthur explained.

"Ar- Arthur." Merlin gasped.

"Merlin. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"E- e- evacuate."

"Sire."

Arthur turned to see Leon stood in the doorway.

"Leon, help me hold Merlin down." Leon walked over to them all and took over from Morgana and Gwen as they were starting to struggle.

Gwen put her arm around Morgana as she started to cry. "What's happening to him?" she cried.

When Merlin went still, Leon let go and stood up with Arthur. "What's happened to him?"

When Arthur retold what happened again, Leon looked down at Merlin before looking at Morgana who was still crying. "Leon. What did you come here for?"

"I was told that if anything was happening in the lower town then report to you."

"What's happening?"

"It's the sky. It's only above the lower town, but the sky is pitch black, there's a storm coming Arthur, and from the looks of the sky, it's going to be a bad and heavy one."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Merlin said in the forest that there was going to be danger in the lower town." he told the room. "And just now he said evacuate." Arthur looked at Leon.

"Leon. Get all the knights and evacuate the lower town and have them moved to the middle town. If the storm starts to move up, evacuate everyone from there to the upper town. I will join to help you shortly. I need to inform my father first." Leon bowed his head before hurrying out of the door.

"Gaius is it possible that what is happening now, Merlin had a vision of whilst he was having these attacks?"

"It could be possible Arthur. Do you know who the witch was that you saw in the forest?"

"It was Morgause." Arthur turned to Morgana. "I'm going to inform father about what's happening, help evacuate the lower town, then I'm coming back here, when I come back I need you to tell me where Morgause's hideout is. I need to find her and stop this before anything else bad starts to happen."

"I can't tell you anything."

"Morgana you've got to. Otherwise if things keep happening then Camelot will fall."

"Arthur I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know who this 'Morgause' is."

* * *

_Next chapter will be up in the next two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Note: A couple of people were a bit confused about this story up to now. It is set after season two. And the reason Morgana doesn't remember Morgause will be explained in this chapter. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused. Warning: This chapter contains spoilers of season two.  
**

**This story is dedicated to Cooper101 as it was her idea. (thank you :D)**

**Message to Undercover vampire girl: you put in your review that you like Leon so I've included him in this chapter.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur stared at her. "What do you mean you don't know Morgause? She challenged me to a sword fight which she won, she tried to turn me against my father and she used you to put all of Camelot to sleep so it was defenceless and tried to kill father in the process."

Morgana looked at Arthur in shock. "When did all of this happen?"

"Morgana I will explain it all later. Try not to think on it or worry, just get back to your chambers, because if a storm is coming then you're best to be in the castle. Uther will want you where he knows you're safe. And if he can't find you then he'll come here looking for you. He often does when he can't find you, thinking you came to me with another nightmare." Gaius interrupted.

"But Merlin-"

"Will be fine. Plus, if Uther comes here looking for you then he will see Merlin."

Morgana nodded. "Ok. Come on Gwen."

As soon as Morgana and Gwen left, Arthur rounded on Gaius. "What's going on? Why is Morgana saying that she doesn't even remember Morgause?"

"Because when Morgana came back to Camelot she explained to Merlin and me that Morgause tried to turn her against all of us, but she said one night when Morgause thought Morgana was asleep, she overheard her plotting against Camelot and using Morgana in the process. So she escaped and came back. Merlin and Morgana got together not long after. She started to have nightmares again, but these ones were all about Morgause. So she asked Merlin to wipe Morgause from her memory and to sort out her nightmares."

"And this happened not long after Morgana returned?"

"Yes. When did you find out about Merlin and his magic?"

"Not long after the dragon, just before Morgana returned."

"Was that the reason why you wouldn't talk to him for a few days except to give him orders?"

"Yes. I was mad that he didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"With Uther being your father, he felt that he couldn't tell you because then you would have to choose between standing by a friend with a secret as big as his and your father who executes anyone that's only just that little bit related to magic."

"I am not my father Gaius."

"I know Arthur. But you have to admit that until Merlin came to Camelot and you got involved with Gwen, you were exactly like your father."

"Well, yes, ok, I'll admit that, but people change Gaius."

"I know Arthur. And I am proud to see that you have changed for the better." Arthur smiled. "Thank you Gaius." he said before leaving to inform his father on what's happening.

* * *

Arthur was in the throne room telling his father about the situation that was currently happening in the lower town.

"Get your knights together and evacuate the lower town." the King ordered.

"Already done father. And if the storm starts to move then we will evacuate everyone from the middle town to the upper town." Arthur explained. "If you'll excuse me father. I told my knights that I would help them."

"No Arthur. It's too dangerous. I will not have you risking your life."

"I will not stand by and watch my knights risk their lives saving people when I could help them."

"It's their duty Arthur."

"As heir to the throne, it is more my duty to help save Camelot in any way I can then my knights. Now if you'll excuse me father." Arthur said again, and he left the throne room before his father could argue with him more.

* * *

Arthur made his way towards the lower town and saw everything being washed away as the flood of the lower town continued to get worse and worse as the storm continued. "Leon. Has the lower town been evacuated?"

"Yes sire. Not a moment too soon by the looks of it because it looks as though the flood has all but destroyed the lower town."

"Daddy!" Arthur turned to see a little girl struggling to stay above the surface with her arms waving about.

"Lizzie!" a man cried as he ran up to Arthur and Leon. Before the man could do anything, Arthur went forward into the flood and continued moving towards the little girl until he was forced to start swimming towards her.

Leon turned to the knights who came rushing forward when they saw what Arthur had done. "If any of you tell the King what Arthur has just done, then not only will Arthur's most trusted knight, which is me, have something to say about it, Arthur will do more then say something. Understand?" they all nodded. Leon turned back around to see what was happening with Arthur and was relieved to see him making his way back towards them with the little girl holding on to him tightly.

Arthur handed the little girl over to her father, then made to grab Leon's outstretched hand. But before he could take his hand, Arthur heard a loud bang before being hit in his midriff hard causing him to be swept back into the flood.

"Arthur." Leon yelled.

Arthur got swept under the surface. Every time he swam to the surface he got pulled under again. After a couple of times of trying to get to the surface, Arthur started to get weaker as he was running out of air, he tried to get to the surface one last time before he slowly started to sink. Just as his eyelids started to close he saw a purple ball of light heading towards him. _Merlin._ The purple ball of light circled Arthur twice before going into him.

As it went into him Arthur took a breath in surprise as it struck his chest and was shocked to discover he could breath under the water without any difficulty. _Thank you Merlin._ He thought as he made his way back towards where Leon was anxiously waiting for him. He came up to the surface and swam towards Leon and grabbed his hand. Leon pulled him out and started to move him away from the flood.

"Prince and heir to the throne or not. If you do anything like that again. I'll kill you myself." Leon warned Arthur causing him to laugh. "It looks as if we've seen the worst of it. Keep everything under control here. I'm going back up to the castle to check on Merlin."

When Leon nodded, Arthur made his way back to the castle. "That's the second time you've saved my life whilst near death yourself Merlin." Arthur said to himself quietly.

* * *

_Next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up. It's not very long but the next chapter will be longer. Promise**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**This story is dedicated to Cooper101 as it was her idea. (thanks :D)**

**Enjoy. :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur walked into Gaius's quarters. Gaius looked up from tending to Merlin. "Arthur you're drenched."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Gaius. How is he?"

"Not very good. He's getting worse. We have to be extra careful."

"Worse in what way?"

Before Gaius could answer. Vials full of potions and other liquids flew into the air and smashed against each other causing the contents to go everywhere.

"Magic." said a voice in the doorway.

Arthur turned to see his father stood there. Merlin screamed in pain before the same thing happened again.

"Sorcerer." Uther accused.

Arthur stood in front of Merlin. "Father. He doesn't know he's doing it."

"What's wrong with him?"

Arthur reluctantly told his father everything that happened from when they meet Morgause to up to now.

"Like I said father. He doesn't know what he's doing. He's very close to death."

Uther turned to Gaius. "Are you doing everything you can to prevent him from dying?"

"Yes sire."

"Don't. Let him die. The lower town has been destroyed because of him."

"No father. Everyone from the lower town has been saved because of him." Arthur corrected.

"He has had visions of this, and then shortly afterwards they have happened. He has caused these to happen. Don't you see Arthur?"

"You're the one who doesn't see father. Once again Merlin is on the verge of dying because he's saved me and once again you are willing to let him die. If you are willing to let someone die just because they saved my life it shows how much you think of me."

"Don't twist things Arthur."

"I'm not. Morgause wanted me dead, she shot a spell at me but Merlin bravely stood in front of me and let himself get hit instead, from what we've worked out, before Morgause does something to Camelot, Merlin sees it and warns me about it so I can be prepared for when it comes. Merlin is not causing these attacks on Camelot. Once again he is trying to save Camelot, the difference is, this time, he's doing it whilst being so close to death itself."

"You don't know that Arthur."

"I do. And if you want Merlin. You'll have to go through me."

"Ar- Arthur."

Arthur knelt down beside Merlin whilst keeping an eye on his father.

"What is it Merlin?"

"W- winged crea- creatures." Merlin screamed again and started thrashing around. Arthur held him down but started to struggle when he became violent. "Come on Merlin." Arthur felt someone next to him grab Merlin's legs. Arthur looked to see Leon. "I came to see how he was. Obviously he hasn't got any better."

"No, he's just said something about winged creatures but before he could say any more he started up again." When Merlin started to calm down, Leon and Arthur let go of him and stood up.

"Leon. You're Arthur's most trusted knight. Correct?"

"Yes sire." Leon answered looking at the King. Leon didn't really pay him much attention when he walked in, he saw Merlin thrashing about and went straight over to help Arthur.

"Then try and talk some sense into him. Merlin is dangerous."

Leon looked from Merlin to Arthur before looking back at his King. "With all due respect sire. I think you're wrong. The only person Merlin is a danger to at the moment is himself. He is near death but he is still managing to warn us about things."

"As I've already said father. If you want Merlin, you'll have to go through me. And I'm prepared to fight off any knights you throw at me."

"I second that." Leon said.

The King turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"We need to move Merlin. Put him somewhere so my father not know where he is."

"But where?" Leon questioned. "It's got to be somewhere where no-one will hear him scream."

Gaius stepped forward. "Will one of you grab Merlin whilst the other grabs my supplies? I know just the place."

Without questioning Gaius about where there was such a place. Arthur hoisted Merlin over his shoulders and Leon grabbed the supplies that Gaius said he'll be needing and they followed Gaius to the dungeons, but instead of going towards the cells, Gaius turned and went the other way, lit a torch and went down the long staircase with Arthur and Leon following him. When Gaius reached the ledge, he turned to his left and walked down some more stairs.

"What is this place Gaius?" Arthur asked looking around the cave.

"The dragon that attacked Camelot a few months back. Uther chained that dragon and imprisoned him here for over twenty years. Did you ever hear a dragon?"

"No." Arthur said truthfully.

"Well if you didn't hear a dragon, then I can guarantee you that no-one will hear Merlin scream. Set him down here."

As soon as Arthur laid Merlin down his eyes shot open and Arthur, Leon and Gaius saw his eyes go from blue to gold before he started chanting in a strange language. Leon frowned. "Is Merlin a sorcerer?"

"Yes. Please Leon. Tell no-one." Arthur asked.

"I won't. You have my word."

"Thank you." Arthur said before looking at Gaius. "Gaius what spell is he performing."

Gaius looked form Merlin to Arthur. "He's not performing a spell. He's talking."

"Talking? Who to?" Arthur questioned.

* * *

At the same time miles and miles away from Camelot up in the mountains, the great dragon Kilgharrah raised his head. "Merlin." he said before spreading his wings and taking off towards Camelot.

* * *

_The next chapter (which will be longer) will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter five is up. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**This story is dedicated to Cooper101 as it was her idea.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana made her way through the castle with Gwen. "Morgana. Where are you going?" Morgana stopped walking and sighed before turning around and seeing Uther making his way towards her.

"We are going to see Merlin." Morgana knew there was no point in lying. Arthur had been to see her earlier on to let her know that Uther knows all about Merlin.

"So you know where Arthur has hidden him?"

"I do."

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you Uther. Arthur told me that you want Merlin dead because he has magic. You don't seem to care that he has used his magic to save not only Arthur countless of times, but mine and Gwen's as well. He's even saved your life Uther and he's stopped Camelot from going under dozens of times. He never got a thank you, but he didn't mind, he just carried on as a servant until the next disaster came along. Not all magic is evil Uther. When will you open your eyes and see that?"

"Magic is evil Morgana. That's why Merlin needs to die. And mark my words, as soon as I find him, I will kill him."

"If you want to kill Merlin because he possesses magic, then you might as well kill me right here where I stand because I'm a seer. All the dreams I have come to pass. I often have nightmares about Arthur in danger, I tell Merlin and he uses his magic to save him. Well? Are you going to kill me?"

Uther shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it Uther. So? Are you going to kill me?" she asked again.

"No. I could never let any harm come to you."

"Then you can not kill Merlin. You can't kill Merlin for possessing magic but leave me be for also possessing magic."

"Why do you care so much? Merlin is a servant."

"Because I love him Uther. Him and I have been an item for a while now."

"He's put a spell on you to think that you love him." Uther accused.

"No Uther. You still don't see. The only time Merlin has used magic on me was when I asked him to. This witch Morgause who tried to kill Arthur in the forest, I don't know who she is because I asked Merlin to wipe my memory of her, shortly after I returned to Camelot, I started having nightmares again and they were all of her. Again I asked Merlin to use his magic so I would no longer have these dreams, thanks to Merlin, I no longer do."

"Magic is evil Morgana and you will not see Merlin. If you do then it will be you who brings about his death as it will be very easy to follow you."

"It will be hard for you to follow me if you continue to walk around blind." and with that she stormed off towards her chambers with Gwen following.

When they were out of sight, Uther summoned a guard. "Go to Morgana's chambers, lock her in and stand guard outside her room. The only person to enter and leave her room is her maid Guinevere. Understood?"

"Yes sire." the knight bowed before heading in the direction of Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Morgana was sat on her bed. "I can't believe he has locked me in my chambers. Who does he think I am. He can't do this to me."

"He's even done this to Arthur. Merlin helped him escape." Gwen explained.

Morgana looked up and smiled at Gwen. "And you shall help me escape."

"How?"

Morgana patted the side of her bed to indicate Gwen to sit down which she did do. "This is what you shall do." as Morgana told Gwen her plan, Gwen felt her jaw drop as her eyes went wide. "Morgana I can't do that. If Arthur finds out, not only will he kill me for doing it, he will kill you for suggesting it."

"Please Gwen. I need to see him. It's killing not knowing how he is."

Gwen looked at Morgana's pleading face and sighed. "Fine. I won't be long."

Gwen got off Morgana's bed and tapped on the door. "It's Guinevere. Can I come out please? I need to get the Lady Morgana some extra blankets. She's cold."

Gwen heard the lock in the door turn and she opened it and walked out. "Thank you." she said to the guard who locked the door behind her.

* * *

When Gwen came back with some folded blankets in her arms, he saw that she was limping. He unlocked the door for her and opened it, she put the blankets on the dresser just inside the door then turned back towards the guard. "I wondered if you would be so kind to do something for me?"

"Depends what it is." he said.

"Well as you saw I was limping. I fell on my way to getting some blankets. I can feel a lump, but I don't know whether I marked it. If I have then I'll have to get something from Gaius."

"What do you want me to do? I've been ordered to not leave my post."

"I don't want you to. I don't want to get you in trouble. The thing is. I can't check in the Lady Morgana's mirror because I won't be able to see with it being dark. But with there being light out here, I wondered if you can have a look and tell me if there is a mark or not."

"Uh, ok, I guess I could do that. It doesn't require me leaving my post."

Gwen smiled. "Exactly. Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." the guard crouched down, expecting her to show him her ankle but nearly tumbled over when she lifted her skirt right up and showed him the left cheek of her bum. Gwen saw his jaw drop and out of the corner of her eye, saw Morgana slip out through the gap of the door and run off down the corridor.

"Well? Do you see a mark?"

"N- no." Gwen dropped her skirt and the guard stood up. "Thank you for your help." she smiled at him and limped into Morgana's room.

"Oh. I'll be out in a minute to go home." When the door shut Gwen made Morgana's bed and walked over to the door and opened it. She limped out the room and smiled at the guard. "Thank you once again. Goodnight." she said and limped away. As soon as she turned the corner, she broke out into a run.

* * *

When she entered the cave where Merlin was she saw Morgana lying down next to him. "Is he alright?"

"I think so. I wish I could have seen that guards face when you lifted your skirt up." Morgana said as she started to laugh. "It's not funny. I just hope Arthur never finds out. I've brought you some blankets and some food."

"Thank you Gwen."

Gwen got a dampened cloth and started to dab Merlin's forehead.

* * *

The next Morning. Arthur and Leon walked past Morgana's chambers and saw the guard stood outside with a dopey grin on his face. "What's up with him?" Arthur asked.

"He's in love. Well, he believes he's in love."

"In love? Who with?"

Leon sighed. "With Gwen."

Arthur stopped walking and grabbed Leon's arm to stop him from walking. "Why does he think that he is in love with Guinevere?"

"Don't get mad."

"Just tell me Leon." Leon sighed before telling Arthur everything that Gwen did with the guard last night. Leon knew because the guard told him earlier on this morning. When he finished talking, he stepped back as Arthur looked livid. "Where is she?"

"At home I think."

Arthur turned and started to walk away from Leon. "Arthur. Don't do anything stupid." Leon yelled after him.

* * *

Gwen opened her door and saw Arthur stood there with a smile on his face that looked forced.

"Arthur."

"Guinevere."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Please." Gwen backed away from the door and let Arthur walk in. When he shut the door behind him, he turned and saw Gwen walk up to her table. "I see that your leg is better." he said.

Gwen looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not limping. So I'm guessing that your leg is better."

"Ah." she said.

"Ah." he repeated.

"I can explain."

Arthur sat down and looked up at her. "Oh. Please do."

"Well Morgana wanted to see Merlin but couldn't because Uther had a guard lock her in her room so she couldn't get out and I told her that when Uther locked you in your chambers, Merlin helped you escape."

"You do realise that that guard claims that he is now in love with you."

Gwen sat down slowly. "Oh dear."

"Indeed."

"It was Morgana's idea. She wanted to see Merlin. And I was willing to help her any way I can."

"Guinevere. You and I have been together for just over six months, I knew you for ten years before we got together. You have known that guard for ten weeks. And what angers me is that he saw more of you in that ten weeks then I saw of you in the first ten years."

"That's not my fault. As prince of Camelot, you could have had any maid you wanted to your bed."

"Guinevere I-"

"Anyway as I said, I needed to distract that guard so that Morgana could escape. And as a woman there are only so many things a woman can do to distract a man. Would you rather I flashed him my chest instead of my left cheek?"

"Well no but-"

"But nothing. Morgana spent all night with Merlin, he doesn't seem to have so many attacks when she's around, but you need to prepare your knights because he said something about winged creatures attacking Camelot next."

"I know Guinevere but I don't know when."

"I do. He said sometime today."

Just then a loud screech could be heard from overhead. Arthur stood up and walked out of Gwen's house and looked up to see at least a dozen winged creatures flying towards the castle.

Arthur took a key from his belt and handed it to Gwen. "Guinevere. Go to the armoury. At the far end where all the lances are there is a shield on the wall with the Pendragon crest on. There is a door behind it, unlock it with this key enter. Follow the path way. It will lead you near where the dungeons are under the castle. I don't want you anywhere outside with these creatures."

"Arthur-"

"Please Guinevere. I wouldn't know what to do if any harm came to you." Gwen nodded, took the key from Arthur and gave him a longing kiss before heading off towards the armoury.

* * *

Arthur entered Gaius's quarters and saw him reading a passage from a book. "Gaius."

Gaius looked up and saw Arthur. "I think you better have a look at this."

Arthur walked up to Gaius and saw a picture in the book. "These are the creatures that are flying around outside. I came here to see if you knew anything about them."

"Yes Arthur. These creatures have been conjured up by magic."

"What are they?"

"They are called wredingaresutes."

Arthur looked at the picture of them in the book. "They don't exactly look friendly."

"They're not Arthur. These black shells they are covered in will break easily but they repair themselves as quick as they break. Be careful if you try to attack them with your sword because their claws will cut through rock as easy as your sword will cut through paper. If they put their front claws up be extra careful because at the back of their claws are red eyes. If you look at the eyes it will paralyse you for so long."

"You said that they are conjured by magic. Is magic the only thing that will kill them?"

"Luckily no. On their back they have a light blue shell, if you touch that shell with fire they die instantly, but-"

"But what?"

"When they stand you will find that they are as twice as tall as you. They know that the blue shell is their weak point so they won't let you get behind their back."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think I've ever needed Merlin more than I do right now."

"Merlin is getting better. His pulse is getting stronger."

"Well that's one good thing. Thank you for the advice Gaius. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Arthur."

"Stay indoors Gaius. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Right Arthur." Gaius said as he watched Arthur walk out.

* * *

_Next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Message to Cooper101: Thank you for the idea :D_

_Review? x  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter six is up. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all. :D**

**This story is dedicated to Cooper101 as it was her idea (Thank you:D)  
**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur rushed from Gaius's quarters and into the courtyard where he saw some of his knights trying and failing to fight the winged beasts. "Retreat." he yelled out.

All of his knights moved their way towards Arthur where he quickly explained to them what Gaius had said. "I'm going to go and get my armour on, I'll be as quick as I can." Arthur turned to walk away but stopped and faced his knights. "No heroics. We need to find a way to get the upper hand on these. If they try to attack, dodge as best you can. I won't be long." he turned once more and hurried into the castle.

* * *

Gwen made her way towards were Merlin was to let Morgana know what was happening. As she entered the cave she heard Morgana. She was singing, in low, soft and gentle voice.

As she reached the bottom she saw Morgana laying down next to Merlin on her side, propped up on her right elbow. Gwen stood watching as Morgana continued to sing as she tended to Merlin, oblivious to the fact that Gwen was stood watching them both.

When Morgana finished singing, Gwen made her presence known. "You have a lovely singing voice Morgana."

Morgana turned and smiled. "Thank you Gwen. His attacks aren't as violent at the moment. It's like he's having a really bad nightmare and he keeps tossing about a lot. I started to sing to him and he just calmed down."

"You're good for him Morgana."

"He's more good for me then I am for him. I'm lucky to have him." Morgana leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

When Arthur quickly explained what he thought was the best way to defeat them, he moved into the main square, all armoured up, shield in one hand and a burning torch in the other. Arthur stood in front of one of the creatures and started waving his torch about.

When the creature started waving his arms about trying to attack Arthur, he took his chance and did a forward roll under the creatures legs, Arthur quickly stood up and spun round to find himself looking at the creatures back.

Oblivious that Arthur was behind him, the creature went to attack a knight that stood in front of him with his sword. The creature bent forward to attack the knight.

Arthur saw his opportunity and jumped as high as he could with his arm raised and managed to touch the light blue shell with the tip of his torch.

The knight in front of the creature rolled out the way as the creature screeched and dropped to the floor.

Arthur watched as a little fire sat on his back where the blue shell was. As soon as the shell turned black, the fire went out and the creature turned to dust.

Arthur turned and looked at his knights. "You know what to do. Now move." he ordered.

After a couple more of the creatures died, they seemed to know their strategy and started to attack the knights whilst flying just above their heads.

Leon spotted something else in the sky flying towards them. "Arthur!"

Arthur turned and saw Leon pointing at something. Arthur turned his head to see what Leon was pointing at and couldn't believe it when he saw the great dragon that he thought he killed a couple of months ago heading towards them all. "Oh this is all we need."

"I thought you said that you killed it." Leon said.

"I thought I did."

Arthur watched as the dragon got closer and closer. "Knights. On me." he yelled. All of his knights surrounded him with their shields in one hand and swords in the other.

Arthur saw the dragon hover above the creatures that were still circling him and his knights. When he saw the dragon open its mouth, he held his shield up. "Follow my lead. Its going to breath fire." he yelled. And one by one his knights did the same as him.

As soon as they covered and hidden safely behind their shields. Kilgharrah breathed fire hitting the shell on each of the creatures backs.

Arthur lowered his shield in time to see the creatures falling towards the ground. "MOVE. NOW." Arthur and his knights moved out of the way just in time. They stood and watched as the creatures turned to dust.

Arthur looked up at the great dragon who looked down at him. All of a sudden Arthur got a throbbing pain in his head. He dropped his sword and shield and collapsed to the floor clutching his head yelling out in pain.

Leon hurried over to him and knelt down beside him. "Arthur! Arthur please. What's happening? Are you alright?"

* * *

Beneath the castle in the cave, Merlin was sweating profusely and started to toss and turn.

"Merlin. What's the matter?" Morgana turned her head and looked Gwen who was watching the scene nervously. "Gwen dampen that cloth. He's burning up."

Gwen started to do as she was asked when Merlin started talking.

"Ar- Arthur. Don't- don't block him out. R- relax your mind. Let him in."

Morgana and Gwen looked at each other. "Let who in? Arthur's not hurt is he?" Gwen asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

* * *

When the pain stopped, Arthur stood up and looked at the dragon. "_Prince Arthur Pendragon. I have come to help the young warlock, Merlin." _Arthur looked at Leon, when he saw that Leon showed no signs of hearing anything, he realised that the dragon was talking to him and him alone.

"_You're in my head?"_

"_Yes Arthur. Sorry to put you through that pain just now but it's the only way that I can communicate with you."_

"_You said that you were here to help Merlin?"_

"_And Camelot. He called out to me asking for help a couple of days ago."_

"_So it was you he was talking to?"_

"_It was. Them creatures are dead. Camelot is safe for now. I need you to get on your horse and meet me in the woods just east of the castle. I will explain all and answer your questions there. People are starting to panic. Do I have your word that you will meet me there as soon as you can get away?"_

"_You have my word."_

"_Until later. Prince Arthur Pendragon."_ And with that. The dragon flew away.

* * *

_The next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter seven is up. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**This story is dedicated to Cooper101 as it was her idea. (Thank you:D)**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Arthur turned to Leon. "I'm going to go and check on Merlin. Camelot is safe for now."

"How do you know?"

"The dragon told me."

"How? I didn't hear anything."

"I heard him speak to me with his mind."

"But I thought that only dragonlords can talk to dragons."

"Only dragonlords can. I don't know what he did, that's why I yelled in pain. He did something so we could talk to each other using our minds. But dragonlor-" Arthur stopped when he realised something.

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"Merlin. He's a dragonlord. He has to be. When we carried him down to the caves and Gaius said he was speaking to someone, the dragon just told me it was him who Merlin was speaking to. Merlin was asking for his help."

Leon raised his eyebrows. "Merlin's a dragonlord?"

"Yeah." Arthur growled in frustration. "Why didn't he just say? Then we wouldn't have to go on that hunt to find that Balinor bloke?"

"I don't know Arthur. What else did the dragon say?"

"He wants to meet me just east of the castle as soon as I can get away. There he will explain everything and answer all my questions."

"Well what are you waiting for? I'll sort things out here and check on Merlin. And cover for you if your father starts to ask of you whereabouts."

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks Leon. You're a true friend."

Leon smiled. "You're welcome. Now get going."

* * *

Morgause stood looking into her crystal that showed her anything that she wished to see. In the crystal she saw Merlin being tendered to by Morgana. "Morgana you traitor you. And Merlin, you look as though you are slowly getting better but I'll soon change that. Your pathetic prince won't find me. They will never find me here. I am a lot closer to you all than you think."

Morgause waved her hand over the crystal and the image changed from Merlin and Morgana to Arthur who was riding out of the castle gates, urging his horse to go faster. "Soon Arthur Pendragon. Soon."

* * *

Arthur reached the woods just east of the castle and saw the dragon on the ground waiting patiently. Arthur got off his horse and walked up to him.

"_What do I call you?"_

"_You can call me Kilgharrah Prince Arthur."_

"_Just Arthur."_

"_Alright. Arthur. I told you to meet me here so I can explain and answer any questions you have. Do you have any?"_

"_Yes. What exactly did Merlin tell you a couple of days ago when he asked for help?"_

"_He told all that happened during your hunting trip and asked for my help to protect Camelot and to find the witch Morgause."_

"_How could he tell you all that? Merlin is very weak at the moment."_

"_Yes he is. What you heard him say was just calling out to me. I heard him and took off for Camelot straight away. On my way here I've been talking to him the same way I'm talking to you now."_

"_Is that the only way that you and Merlin can Communicate?"_

"_No. we can talk to each other like you and he do."_

"_Is Merlin a dragonlord?"_

"_Yes. A few months ago when you, Merlin and your knights rode out to meet me to attack. You pierced me with that weapon. Whilst I was flailing about in pain I knocked you out cold. Whilst out cold, Merlin went to kill me but spared my life and told me to leave saying if I ever attack Camelot again, he will kill me. That night he showed me mercy and told me to show it others. When I heard Merlin calling I wasted no time in coming to help."_

"_Then when I woke up and saw you gone Merlin told me that I dealt you a mortal blow."_

"_I'm guessing he told you that because you still didn't know about his magic."_

"_No. I found out a couple of weeks later. I still don't understand why he didn't tell me he was a dragonlord though. If he did then we wouldn't have had to go and find that Balinor bloke."_

"_Balinor?" _the dragon asked.

"_Yeah. All the dragonlords died except him. Gaius told us about him and where to find him, so me and Merlin went to find him. Do you know him?"_

"_Oh Merlin I'm sorry."_ the dragon sighed. _"Yes I knew him."_

"_Why did you just say sorry to Merlin before answering my question?"_

"_I never thought about it when he commanded me to obey him in the forest that night. Did you both find Balinor?"_

"_Yes. At first he didn't want to come back and help us but something Merlin said changed his mind."_

"_I bet it did."_

_"He died before we reached Camelot."_

"_How did he die?"_

"_Cenreds men. Merlin told me that one of them came at him with a sword and Balinor moved in front of him. The sword plunged into his stomach."_

"_Where was Merlin when he died?"_

"_Next to him. Balinor died in Merlin's arms."_

The dragon bowed his head._ "Oh Merlin."_

"_Kilgharrah. I don't understand."_

"_Then I shall explain. When you and Merlin left in _search_ for Balinor, Merlin wasn't a dragonlord."_

"_Well he must of been because he made you leave."_

"_No Arthur. No-one can become a dragonlord. It's not something you learn. It is something that is past from father to son. The son has the power to talk to dragons, but he cannot make them obey him until his father dies. The son only becomes a true dragonlord when his father dies."_

Arthur frowned as he started to think. "_Hang on a minute. If what you just said was true. Merlin wasn't a dragonlord when we left to find Balinor, who was the only dragonlord left, but when we came back Merlin was a dragonlord?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Balinor was Merlin's father?"_

"_Yes Arthur." _

Kilgharrah watched as Arthur growled in frustration and drew his sword before slamming it furiously into the ground. _"Why didn't he tell me?"_

"_That is something you are to ask him yourself."_

"_I will. Will you help us?"_

"_I will. But first things first. When night falls over Camelot I will come and heal Merlin. He needs to be back on his feet."_

"_You know where he is?"_

"_Yes. He told me."_

"_How are you going to get in the cave to see him?"_

"_The same way I got out. Until tonight Arthur."_

Arthur stood and watched as the dragon flew away.

* * *

Morgause looked in to her crystal in frustration as Arthur picked his sword up. "Stupid crystal, letting me see but not hear. What are you planning Pendragon?" Morgause waved her hand over the crystal and saw Merlin sleeping. She saw Morgana feel his pulse and smile and look up to tell her maid something who smiled back at Morgana. "He must be getting stronger. I'll soon fix that."

Morgause muttered something and smiled when she looked at Merlin through the crystal to see him arch his back. Even though she couldn't hear him, she saw that he was screaming in pain as Morgana and her maid tried to calm him down.

Morgause cleared the crystal and looked at the ceiling of the cave. "We can't have you getting better Merlin."

* * *

_The next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter eight is up. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**This story is dedicated to Cooper101 as it was her idea. (thank you :D)**

**Enjoy. :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur rode back to the castle and went straight to the caves where Merlin was. He saw Morgana fast asleep next to him whilst Gwen was pressing a damp cloth to his forehead. "How is he?"

Gwen looked over her shoulder and stood up when she saw Arthur. "I don't know. He was getting better. But then all of a sudden he arched his back and screamed. He didn't say anything. Morgana managed to calm him down. But his pulse is weak again."

Arthur nodded and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Gwen. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Gwen pulled away and looked up at Arthur. "What about you though? Earlier on Merlin was tossing and turning telling you to open your mind and let him in. Let who in Arthur?"

"You're about to find out." he said as he knelt down to wake Morgana.

"Morgana. Morgana. Wake up."

"Mm? Arthur?"

"Yeah it's me. I need you to get up and come with me. Both of you."

When Morgana stood up and moved away from Merlin, Arthur approached him and picked Merlin up and carried him over his shoulders. "I have to move Merlin. He won't be stopping down here anymore."

Gwen bent down and picked up the stuff that surrounded Merlin and followed Arthur and Morgana up the steps. When Arthur reached the top near the entrance, he placed Merlin down near the edge.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Morgana asked.

Before Arthur could answer, he saw the dragon fly in and stand on the rock where he used to sit when talking to Merlin. Morgana and Gwen screamed and hide behind Arthur.

Arthur put his arms around them both and smiled. "He won't harm you." he looked up at the dragon.

"_Ready when you are Kilgharrah."_

When the dragon opened his mouth Arthur backed back with Morgana and Gwen.

All three watched as they saw golden sparks come out of the dragons mouth and surround Merlin.

"Arthur what's happening?" Morgana asked as she clung on to Arthur.

"He's healing him. He knows what he's doing."

The dragon stopped and looked at Arthur. _"He's alright. Wake him up."_

Arthur bent down and shook Merlin. "Merlin. Wake up."

Merlin stirred and slowly stood up. Once he was on his feet he stumbled backwards as Morgana threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh Merlin. Thank goodness you're alright." she let go, stood back and hit him on the arm.

"Ow." he said, rubbing his arm.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Merlin smiled at her and moved forward and hugged her.

"Well. Friends turned enemies turned friends again, then turned lovers." said Kilgharrah.

Merlin turned when he heard him and was angry to see him. "What are you doing here? I told you that if you ever showed your face in Camelot again then I'll kill you."

"No you didn't. You said that if he ever attacked Camelot again you'll kill him." Arthur corrected.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "Arthur. You're alright."

Arthur grinned. "Thanks to you. Yes. And why are you shouting at Kilgharrah for? You asked him to come here."

"No I didn't I asked for his help to look for Morgause. I knew you'd be busy saving Camelot from the stuff that was happening so asked him to look for her."

"Well it's thanks to him that I'm alive. Do you have any idea what them creatures were? Kilgharrah killed them all and then did something to me so that him and I could talk to each other with our mind."

"Yeah. I told you to let him in."

"Now that you're better Merlin. I am going to go and search for Morgause. If anything starts to happen to Camelot, let me know and I'll come straight back to help. I'll keep you posted in case I find anything." Kilgharrah spread his wings and took off leaving the four of them stood there.

Merlin continued to watch the space where Kilgharrah had stood until he felt someone smack the back of his head. He put his hand at the back of his head. "Ow." he said. He turned to see Arthur looking at him with his hand in mid-air. Arthur looked at Morgana and Gwen. "You two go back up to the castle. I want to talk to Merlin."

Morgana gave Merlin a kiss and Gwen gave Arthur a kiss before giving him that _don't do anything stupid_ look before leaving together.

As soon as they left Merlin saw that Arthur was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Balinor was your father?"

"Ah."

"Ah? Why is it that everyone says 'ah' when they've been caught out?"

"Why who else said it?"

"Guinevere."

"Why? What did you catch her doing?"

"She- never mind. Don't try and change the subject. Why didn't you tell me that Balinor was your father?"

"I couldn't Arthur. Gaius told me just before I left with you and said that it was best you didn't find out because Uther would look upon the son of a dragonlord with the highest suspicion with dragonlords having so much magic."

"Yes Merlin. My father would but I wouldn't. You know me Merlin, I am not my father. Damn it Merlin. And there was me telling you that no man was worth your tears."

"It's alright. You weren't to know."

"Yeah and whose fault is that?"

"I'm sorry Arthur. I had to make sure that I had your absolute trust before telling you."

"Merlin you have always had my absolute trust. You should have known that, otherwise I wouldn't have risked my neck to save yours countless of times."

Merlin chuckled.

"Anymore secrets?"

"No."

"Good. Come on. We've got to find somewhere to hide you. You can't stay down here."

"Hide me? What for?"

"Leon knows about you. Don't worry, he's sworn not to tell anyone, although, I don't think that matters anymore. We had to bring you down here because whilst you were unconscious Gaius's potion vials were floating around in mid-air before smashing together. And my father saw it all."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. He said that he wanted you dead but I told him that he'd have to get through me first and I'd fight of any knight he threw my way. Then he tried to tell Leon to talk some sense into me but Leon agreed with me, plus. My father knows about yours and Morgana's relationship because she told him."

"Eh?"

"Yep. Come on. Lets try and get you to my chambers with out being seen."

* * *

_The next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**The final chapter is up. I know it's a little earlier than promised. But never mind eh.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**This story is dedicated to Cooper101 as it was her idea (thank you :D)**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur walked into his chambers and couldn't see Merlin anywhere. "Merlin it's just me."

Merlin poked his head out from under the bed and saw Arthur watching him. "Merlin get out from under there."

Merlin did as he was told and stood in front of Arthur. "Well. Look at that. Your top is blue at the front and-" Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and turned him round. "And grey at the back. It just goes to show how thorough you actually clean in here when I tell you to."

"Yeah. Um."

"Yeah? Um? Well it's different then 'ah' isn't it. I've told Leon to find Morgana and Gwen and to bring them here as soon as."

"Ok. Right, well whilst we're waiting." Merlin stood in the middle of the room and started to slowly turn in circles with his right hand outstretched whilst muttering under his breath. Arthur stood watching in bewilderment. When Merlin stopped, Arthur walked up to him. "What did you just do?"

"Do you trust me Arthur."

"Of course I do."

"Stand still."

Arthur stood still and watched as Merlin turned his outstretched hand to him, after muttering some more words, Arthur jumped back in surprise when he saw his exact double standing next to where he was just stood. "How?"

Merlin just grinned as he sent Arthur's double away. "You're not to be seen." Merlin told Arthur's double who nodded before leaving. "Merlin? What did you just do?"

"With Morgause being as powerful as she is, she's probably got a seeing crystal. It can show you anything that you want to see. You can't hear what's happening, but you can see. She's probably been keeping an eye on us all. Oh before I forget."

Merlin turned his hand upon his self and muttered the same spell he used on Arthur. Within a couple of seconds Merlin's double appeared at the side of him.

"Oh dear god there's two of 'em." Arthur muttered.

Merlin grinned at Arthur before turning to his double. "You know what to do. And make sure you are not seen." Merlin's double nodded before leaving.

"What were you saying about this crystal?"

"Well. If she has got one of these crystals then she can see everything except for what's happening in this room."

"Because of that spell you've just done?"

"Yeah. If she asks to see your chambers all she will see is an empty room. The double of me has gone back down to the caves looking ill whilst tossing and turning. When she asks to see you, your double will feel it and head towards my double to check on it."

"And what's my double doing when he's not checking on your double?"

"Standing at the top of the stairs waiting until Morgause asks to see you again."

"Clever. And you're going to do the same with Morgana and Gwen when they come?"

"Yep."

Just then Morgana and Gwen came in Arthur's chambers with Leon, who as soon as he saw Merlin, gave him a one armed hug. "Glad to see you're better mate."

"Ah crushing bones."

"Oh. Sorry Merlin." Leon said letting go.

"It's alright. Morgana, Gwen. I need you both to stand in front of me." when they did, Merlin did the same on them as he did on him and Arthur before sending them on their way.

"Merlin. What was that?"

Merlin explained everything to them what he explained to Arthur.

"How powerful are you?" asked Leon.

"Not sure. But I'm getting stronger."

Merlin turned to Morgana. "Morgana sit down. I need your help with something."

Morgana sat down. "Anything I can do."

Merlin got a chair and put it in front of Morgana before sitting down. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Right. We need to know what Morgause was planning."

"But you've erased my memory of her."

"I know. But I need you to sit still and open your mind so I can find the memory. If I can then hopefully we'll know where she's hiding."

Morgana nodded. "Ok. Whenever you're ready."

Merlin put his hands either side of Morgana's head and closed his eyes. "Just relax. Open your mind."

* * *

After ten minutes Merlin let go of Morgana who stood up straight away. "Merlin I remember everything. As soon as she's been dealt with let me forget her again. Please?"

"I will do." Merlin said smiling at her as he stood up.

"Well? What did you find out?" asked Arthur.

"That she's very clever."

"Do you know where she is."

"Yes. That was all a show in the forest she doesn't want you dead, well she does, but she wants me dead more than you. She knew that I would throw myself in front of you to save you. I was getting weaker and weaker. Slowly I was dying, but my inner magic started to fight back. Lucky when her magic hit me, the smallest part of her magic went into me. That's how I was able to see what she was planning for Camelot whilst I was out. As far as she knew I was dying slowly and painfully and all of the things that were happening to Camelot would kill everyone which would be an added bonus for her."

"Right. This ends today. Where is she?"

"Under the castle."

"What?"

"Yep. There is a small cavern under the caves."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's where I hid Freya."

"Who's Freya?"

"That's a story for another day Arthur."

"I thought that you said no more secrets Merlin."

"Arthur I will tell you everything you want to know. But right know all I want to do is get rid of Morgause. And try and make it to clear my name so I can continue to live in Camelot and be your servant."

"Merlin I will clear your name. I don't want to see Morgause. I'm going to go and see Uther. After all the things you've done for us this is the least I can do. Come on Gwen." Morgana said. She hugged and kissed Merlin before leaving the chambers with Gwen.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "What can she do?"

"Oh you'd be surprised. Before Morgana left Camelot she could wrap my father around her little finger. But since she escaped from her traumatised 'kidnapping' she's got an even bigger pull on him."

"Oh right. Well I hope she does it. Come on, lets get going."

"Wait Merlin. You do know that the only way to get rid of her is to kill her?"

"I know."

"Are you alright killing someone?"

"I've killed before Arthur."

"Eh? When?"

"I told you. I'll tell you everything once she's gone from our lives for good."

"Come on then." Arthur and Leon went to walk out of the chambers but stopped when they realised that Merlin hadn't moved.

"Merlin? What's up?"

"I'm not going to kill her Arthur."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. I hate killing people Arthur, no matter how evil they are."

"But Merlin-"

"No Arthur. I can't. I only kill if it's absolutely necessary."

Leon frowned. "You do?"

"Yes. I killed that witch when I first came to Camelot because she was about to kill you with her dagger. I killed that Edwin because he was about to kill Gaius whilst leaving your father to die. I killed that Sophia and her father because they were about to kill you and take your soul. That Tauren who got Gwen's father killed, I killed his men because they were about to kill your father. I killed the questing beast because he brought you close to death."

"Blimey Merlin." Arthur said looking shocked at Merlin.

"That's not all Arthur. I killed the sorceress Nimueh because time after time she tried to kill. I killed Cornelius Sigan when he tried to take over Camelot. I killed the assassin that tried to kill you whilst you were staying with Gwen. When that witchfinder, Aredian, held Morgana with a dagger to her neck, I used my magic to burn it, knowing it would burn his head causing him to stumble back and fall to his death."

"What do you want to do then Merlin?"

Merlin walked over to Arthur's table and picked up Arthur's crossbow, he loaded it and put a spell on the arrow before passing it to Arthur. "Shoot the crystal when I give you the signal. As soon as you fire, shield yourself. Ok?"

Arthur nodded. "Alright Merlin."

Merlin nodded before leaving Arthur's chambers, letting Arthur and Leon follow.

* * *

Merlin whispered to Arthur and Leon to make sure they are not seen before stepping forward. "I had no idea you were so obsessed with me."

Morgause spun round and was shocked to see Merlin stood there. She looked at the crystal to see Merlin in the caves whilst tossing and turning with Morgana and Gwen tending to him. "How?"

"How can I be here when I'm supposed to be in the caves dying? Well that's easy. What you are seeing there is and imprint of my soul. The same for Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, well, everyone really. Whoever you are watching in your crystal is merely an imprint of their soul. Camelot is empty. I put a spell over Camelot so that when you ask your crystal to show you Camelot, all you see are the imprints of peoples souls doing what they've been ordered to do. Clever eh?"

"Well well, you're powers are growing Merlin."

"You haven't see nothing yet."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning this ends Morgause. Today."

Before Morgause could react Merlin shot a spell at her which caused her to fly back and hit the wall before sliding down it. Merlin walked up to her and saw that she was knocked out. He crouched down, took hold of her hands and started to say an incantation. Over and over again until Merlin saw his hands glow gold.

Merlin stood up and looked at his hands to see the magic radiating from them. "Arthur. Get ready."

Arthur stepped out from behind a wall and aimed for the crystal. "Tell me when Merlin."

Merlin clapped his hands together and pointed them towards the crystal. Muttering another incantation, Merlin watched as the glow from his hands started to die down as Morgause's magic went from Merlin's hands into the crystal. "Now Arthur."

Arthur fired the arrow and quickly got out of sight.

As soon as Merlin saw the arrow release he put a protective charm around him and Morgause. Merlin stood and watched as the crystal floated into mid-air as soon as the arrow hit it before shattering into a thousand pieces.

Merlin used a spell on himself, making look like a totally different person before turning to Morgause and whispering an incantation.

Merlin watched as a green glow spun around her before entering her.

Merlin crouched down once more and put a spell on her and watched as her long blond locks went to short, straight brown hair that sat on her shoulders, using his magic once more, he swapped her rich clothing for servants attire.

Happy with the look, he woke her up. Morgause opened her eyes and looked at Merlin. "Who- who are you?"

Merlin smiled. "I'm Ben."

"Who am I?"

"You're Beth."

"How do you know?"

"Your name is stitched on to your top."

Morgause looked down and saw the name Beth stitched on her top in fancy lettering.

"I heard a noise and thought I better come and see and I found you . You must have fell and knocked yourself out. Your memory will come back all in good time."

Morgause smiled. "Thank you Ben."

"Your welcome. Can you just close your eyes for a second please?"

As soon as Morgause closed her eyes Merlin muttered an incantation under his breath and Morgause disappeared into thin air.

"Arthur came over to Merlin. "What did you just do?"

"I erased her memory, took all of her magic from her, poured it all into the crystal that you destroyed with that arrow, disguised myself so she wouldn't know what I really looked like, disguised her permanently so no-one will ever recognise her and sent her to a kingdom far away from here where all magic is forbidden as a servant looking for work."

Merlin took the spell of him as Arthur stood and watched. "Will she ever remember?"

"There is a small chance of that happening."

"When?"

"About fifteen years, give or take."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If you're this powerful then why do you want to continue to work as my servant?"

"Because it is my destiny to protect you. As your servant, you are never out of my sight."

* * *

After Merlin got rid of the imprints he stood waiting outside of the throne room with Leon waiting for Arthur who went to his chambers to drop of his crossbow before going to talk to his father. Two knights came around the corner and spotted Merlin, they drew their swords and headed towards him. But before they could reach him, Leon stood in front of Merlin and drew his sword. "Go on. I dare you."

The two knights sheathed their swords and backed away a little. "Get to training. Both of you. I'll be along in a minute."

"Thanks Leon."

"No problem Merlin."

Arthur walked up to them both. "Right then. Let's get this over with."

Arthur opened the doors and entered the throne room with Leon next to him and Merlin behind them.

Uther looked up and sighed. "No need to protect him Arthur. He's has my word that no harm will come to him. I've had a long talk with Morgana and it's not right to kill Merlin for having magic and leaving Morgana alone. Merlin?"

Merlin stepped out from behind Arthur and Leon. "Sire."

"If you give me your word and are prepared to sign an agreement saying that you will only use your magic to protect us and Camelot then I have no problem with you continuing to live here."

"Of course sire. Thank you sire."

Morgana cleared her throat.

Uther glanced at her before looking at Merlin again. "And you have my blessing to be with Morgana. As do you Arthur with Gwen."

"Thank you sire."

"Thank you father."

"What of Morgause?"

"She's gone father. Merlin took care of it. We'll never hear from her again."

Morgana stepped forward. "Merlin let me forget her again please."

Merlin outstretched his hand and muttered the spell.

"Is it done?" asked Gwen.

"We'll soon find out." Arthur said with a grin. Arthur turned to Morgana. "Hey Morgana, I've just seen Merlin with Morgause. You know who I mean. Slim, very pretty, long blond hair?"

Morgana hit Merlin on the arm.

"Ow."

"You'll get more than 'ow' who is this woman that Arthur saw you with? I thought you said that you love me and had eyes only for me."

Merlin glared at Arthur, making him laugh. "Thanks a lot Arthur."

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I 've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x  
_


End file.
